Dark Alliance
by MikeRPG
Summary: When Magneto and his Brotherhood joins forces with Bison and Shadowlaw, both the Street Fighters and the X-Men are in danger. X-Men personalities are based on the movies.
1. Prologue

This story utilizes a crossover of Street Fighter and X-Men. The Street Fighter characters are from no specified time period in the game's history, though it could be assumed to be after Street Fighter II and the Alpha series. The X-Men personalities and allegiances are taken from the movies.  
  
However, fans of the movies may be upset that I have ignored the storyline revolving around Jean Grey in X2. Why? Because I just wasn't in the mood to deal with it.  
  
This is my very first fanfic, so those of you who want to read this and offer your comments and criticisms, please keep that in mind, and that I am no expert on either of these timelines or personalities.  
  
Thank you and enjoy! 


	2. Mutant Task Foce

"This next mutant is regarded as extremely dangerous. We believe his name is Eric Lensherr, although this is not confirmed to one hundred percent satisfaction. He goes by the alias of Magneto. His powers revolve around the manipulation of the planet's magnetic fields, giving him control over metals of all kinds."  
  
"Colonel Guile, do you believe he poses a threat to national security?"  
  
William Guile, a colonel in the US Air Force, stood in front of nearly three dozen general officers. He was in his dress uniform, making this presentation because the officer who was supposed to do so mysteriously died only three days ago. Because of Guile's distinguished record, the brass had decided to put him in charge of the surge of mutant activity.  
  
"Admiral, this Magneto is the one was responsible for events at the United Nations summit in New York last year. He was apprehended and placed under the supervision of Colonel Stryker, who had learned of Magneto's powers, and had a prison constructed completely of plastic. Somehow, the mutant affected his own escape, killing three guards in the process. There is also speculation that he was involved in the destruction of the dam at Canada's Alkali Lake, although the report we have from there is unconfirmed."  
  
"So what you have, Colonel, is a whole lot of nothing," commented a Marine general.  
  
"On the contrary, sir," said Guile, tensing up underneath his uniform, wishing he could take the punk Marine out back and beat him to a pulp, "we know a great deal about him. Some of Colonel Stryker's records were recovered from the fire at his offices. Apparently, this Eric Lensherr is German-born, and as a boy spent several years in a Nazi concentration camp."  
  
Several of the general officers caught their breath at that. To have experienced such horrors, they couldn't imagine the rage that survivors would feel.  
  
"We also believe he later made acquaintance with a certain Charles Xavier, a multi-millionaire and one of the world's foremost experts in physics and genetics. He runs a school for gifted children in Westchester, New York, and he has often been called on to testify in front of Congress on the mutant issue. He often sends a spokeswoman, this woman, one Jean Grey."  
  
"Do we know the views on mutants of Mr. Xavier?"  
  
"His views have always been pro-mutant, General," answered Guile, "He and Miss Grey have always stressed cooperation between humans and mutants, insisting that it is possible for both humans and mutants to live together peacefully."  
  
"Has there ever been any indication that Xavier is concealing mutants within his school?"  
  
There was silence for a few moments. Although a vociferous advocate for mutant rights, Charles Xavier was a world-renowned scientist and philanthropist. To think that he might be concealing mutants could be seen as dangerous in the eyes of the generals, Guile knew. They would see an unknown number of mutants with unknown powers under their nose.  
  
Guile chose his next words carefully. "There has never been any indication that Xavier or any of the affiliates at his school possess mutant powers, although a thorough search has never been conducted."  
  
"I think it's about time we found out why," said the Chairman of the Joint Chiefs, "Colonel Guile, you are hereby ordered to put together a military and law enforcement task force. We will offer a select number of international allies to participate as well, although you are to be in overall command. You are to investigate this mutant phenomenon, particularly the activities of Mr. Lensherr and Mr. Xavier. We will expect your team to perform a thorough search of the Xavier school and its students. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You're dismissed, Colonel."  
  
Guile stood at attention and saluted. He walked out of the room at a brisk pace. The moment the door was closed, the scowl he felt appeared on his face. He didn't have much problem with mutants, so long as they weren't dangerous. He thought they could make a useful weapon against Shadowlaw, his real enemy. Guile knew he needed help; people he could trust. He tossed his coat on the desk when he got to his office. He knew who he wanted on his team, and there was no time like the present. He picked up the phone and dialed the number for a friend at MI-6, and he pulled out the rolodex for Interpol.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Agent White reporting sahr," said the young lady.  
  
"Relax, Cammy," said the Director of Operations for MI-6.  
  
"Yes sahr. Might I ask why you've sent for me?"  
  
"Agent White, the American government has become concerned about mutants. Many are appearing within their borders, plus the incident at the UN summit concerned them a bit."  
  
The typical British talent for understatement was obvious.  
  
"Their military is forming a task force to investigate these wallies, and their commander has requested your help."  
  
"Why would anyone ask for me, sahr?" Cammy wanted to know. She didn't have many friends, particularly in the American military.  
  
"I believe you're friends with the American commander, a certain Colonel Guile, whom you've worked with before."  
  
Cammy's eyes widened and she couldn't stop them. It had been a while since she'd fought alongside Guile and the others. He had stood up for her and made MI-6 see how useful her skills were. He'd never owed her anything, but she owed him everything. If he asked for her help, she would give it; even it would mean her death.  
  
"Thank you for informing me, sahr. When do I leave?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Finally the phone was picked up at the other end. "Guile."  
  
"Guile why the hell did you take me off the Shadowlaw case?!" screamed Chun- Li Xiang.  
  
Guile winced in pain and shook his head to clear the ringing in his ear.  
  
"You know that Bison's still alive after we failed to kill him and Shadowlaw is on the rise again!" continued Chun-Li, "Arms trading and drug deals are skyrocketing! And you want me to help you investigate mutants?!"  
  
"What if Bison is a mutant, Li?!" Guile yelled back.  
  
That quieted the Chinese Interpol investigator for a moment.  
  
"Do you have any proof of that?" she asked, in a much quieter voice.  
  
Guile breathed a sigh of relief. "None. That's why I need your help, Chun- Li. I need you because you're a detective, you hate Bison as much as I do, and I can trust you completely. If we can prove Bison's a mutant, then maybe we can figure out some way to use that against him. I need you, Li. Will you help me out? I'll owe you a huge favor you can call on at any time."  
  
Chun-Li sighed. She wanted to bring Shadowlaw down more than anything. But she had to remain professional. Guile needed her help, so she would give it.  
  
"All right, Guile. You convinced me."  
  
She heard a sigh from the other end and smiled to herself.  
  
"When can you get here?" he wanted to know.  
  
"I have some things to finish up here. I'll be on a plane in two days."  
  
"Good. You know where my office is in the Pentagon?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Great. I'll have a visitor pass and an escort waiting for you in four days. That'll give you a day to get over the jet lag."  
  
"Thanks, Guile," said Chun-Li with a laugh, "See you in a couple days."  
  
Well, readers, there you have it. The first chapter of my first fanfic. Let me know what you think. 


	3. Dark Allies

To Kikoken and Vammy, who were kind enough to review my first chapter, thank you for your comments and support. I hope the rest of the fic is enjoyed as much.  
  
***********************************************  
  
When M. Bison entered a room, everything stopped. Guards hardly dared to breathe, workers tried not to glance in his direction. The aura of fear that surrounded him was almost palpable. Only his top commanders; Sagat, Vega, and Balrog, seemed capable of overcoming the fear and acting somewhat normal around the master.  
  
He sat down in his throne, and beckoned for his lieutenant to approach. He was Bison's overseer, the man who took care of the day-to-day running of Shadowlaw's operations. In theory, he had more authority than even Sagat, but there was no way he would test that authority with the Muay Thai fighter.  
  
"My lord?"  
  
"What progress have you made in finding Ryu Hoshi?" asked Bison. It had been years since they had first learned of Ryu, but Bison's hunger for capturing the Shotokan warrior had not diminished in the least. If anything, Ryu's continued ability to defeat Bison's best plans and match him in personal combat had increased Bison's appetite to force the fighter to join Shadowlaw.  
  
"My lord, our most recent report indicates that Ryu has left the Philippines and has returned to his native Japan. He eluded our agents in Tokyo, and we have not yet picked him back up. But our agents know he is top priority. We will find him soon."  
  
Bison nodded. "And what of the other project? These mutants that everyone seems concerned with. What can you tell me about the most powerful among them?"  
  
"My lord Bison, you must understand that identifying mutants is difficult, especially since they take pains not to be noticed, unlike street fighters." At Bison's glowering stare, the lieutenant hurried on. "H- However, we have identified two men who we believe are among the most powerful mutants in the world. We retrieved their data from the office files of a Colonel Stryker of the United States, who died a few months ago at Alkali Lake in Canada. This first man is Professor Charles Xavier."  
  
The screen showed a man, probably in his sixties, in a wheelchair. Bison's milky-white eyes narrowed.  
  
"What mockery is this? Is the most powerful mutant a cripple? This I don't believe!"  
  
"My lord, in truth, Professor Xavier possesses incredible telepathic and other mental powers. The great pains and near-death experience humans across the world felt we believe are his work. However, we cannot be certain of this because he advocates peaceful cooperation between humans and mutants."  
  
Bison nodded slowly. "Next."  
  
The next image was of another old man, although he was tall and regal looking. "This man is known as Magneto, though we believe his real name is Eric Lensherr. He has power of magnetism and can control all kinds of metals. He believes that mutants are the next stage of evolution and that humans should be serving mutants; mutants should not live in fear."  
  
Bison chuckled. Mutants, he knew, could be very valuable allies in his struggle. He wanted both of them. With Xavier's telepathic powers added to his own, no one could resist his control. Camilia would come back under his control, and Ryu could never resist his mental domination. With Ryu and these two mutants serving him, he would be unstoppable.  
  
"Where are these mutants?"  
  
"My lord, Xavier maintains a mansion and school for mutants in New York under the guise of a school for gifted youths. Magneto has a stronghold along the coast of New England in the United States. We believe he has retreated there to recover from the events at Alkali Lake."  
  
Bison rose quickly to his feet and began to march out of the room. "Then we will go to New England. Prepare my transport."  
  
*********************************************  
  
Eric Lensherr leaned back in his chair, enjoying the feel of cold metal. The cavern where the Brotherhood made their base was large, and cold, and empty. Toad had not yet re-surfaced since the battle with the X-Men at the Statue of Liberty last year, Mystique was doing her usual infiltration work, and Sabertooth was scouting the area around the base, keeping an eye out that no one approached. Pyro was in another part of the base, honing his abilities over fire.  
  
Magneto thought over his plans. The X-Men had proven too resourceful, or too lucky, to defeat openly, especially now that he was outnumbered. In any case, he could not attack them now. He would have to gather more mutants to him, but he knew that the X-Men were only a speed bump. The real problem was defeating mankind. To do that he would require an army of mutants. An army of any kind was needed. But there was no way he could do that. Armed with Cerebro, Charles was able to stay a step ahead of him; keeping track of all the mutants on the planet.  
  
"Greetings, Mr. Lensherr," boomed a deep voice.  
  
Magneto spun around and faced the entrance to his room. A man stood there; extremely tall, at least six and a half feet, and powerfully built. He was wearing a red military-style outfit, with shiny black boots, a military cap with a lightning-crossed skull, and a long cape.  
  
"A little cold and too much steel for my taste," continued the stranger.  
  
"Who are you? How did you get here?" Magneto wanted to know.  
  
The man laughed. It was a menacing sound, unnerving Magneto. "My name is Bison. And your defenses here are pitiful. You have no guards here. Who would stop your enemies from coming here and killing you?"  
  
"I have my own defenses," said Eric.  
  
He stretched his hand and three small blocks of metal flew towards Bison. But the man moved like lightning; it was like he was teleporting. He was out of the way just in the nick of time, and that was each time Magneto sent the blocks that way. And his irritating laughter filled the room, echoing back and forth. Magneto changed their shape into flat, razor-sharp disks, slicing across the room. But still this Bison seemed able to perceive them before Magneto could get them close.  
  
Suddenly, Bison vanished. Magneto looked back and forth, but didn't see him anywhere. Bison's laughter sounded again, this time very close. Magneto felt it on the back of his neck. He spun around and Bison's hand was immediately around his throat and squeezing hard. Eric tried to breathe, but the man's hand was like a vise, stronger than anyone Eric knew of; he couldn't even concentrate enough to attack Bison with his powers.  
  
"You see, Mr. Lensherr, I could kill you here and now without a second thought," said Bison, "I could let you strangle to death or I could snap your neck with a simple twist. I've done it to many men and women. But I don't seek your death."  
  
Bison released him, and Magneto fell to his knees, gasping for breath. When he had control of himself, Eric stood up and faced Bison. "So, Mr. Bison, you've proven your point. But if you don't want me dead, what do you want?"  
  
"I want you to join me. I am the master of Shadowlaw, and we are dedicated to overthrowing the governments of the world. You want the same thing; for all the governments to fall and for mutants to become equals at the very least with humans, if not their superiors. Join me, Magneto. Those mutants who join with me shall be my commanders and lieutenants. When the governments of the world have fallen, it will be those mutants who join me that will rule. At this moment, you are nothing. I could kill you now, or let you live, and you will never achieve your goal alone. But think of what we could accomplish together. Think of what you could do with an army to command. If you join me, all mutants that join Shadowlaw will be under your direct command. Soon, we shall have an army of humans and mutants with which to fight for what is rightfully ours: the rulership of this world! Join me Magneto, and you and all the mutants who will serve you shall be kings in the new order!"  
  
Eric allowed himself a small smile. Perhaps this lunatic could help serve his purposes. After all, it didn't have to be a permanent arrangement. 


	4. Minds Collide

To Vammy, Kikoken, and CMK TacTican, who continue to give me useful advise and criticism, thank you. To those who thought Magneto went down too easily in the last chapter, remember this lesson, one that I learned when I was studying martial arts.  
  
"All the power in the world won't help you if you can't hit your target."  
  
Magneto is powerful, no doubt about that. But he can't be tossing metal around if his concentration is on getting Bison's vise-like hand off his neck.  
  
Thanks for your comments, I hope you continue to enjoy the story.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Charles Xavier watched as the children played outside. Piotr Rasputin, Peter, Charles reminded himself, was sitting out there as well, sharing a beer with Logan. He was glad that Logan had decided to stay here at the school and help teach the children. Although Charles didn't completely approve of Logan's methods, many of the children thought his survival classes were awesome. That wouldn't have been Xavier's word choice, but the children enjoyed the classes.  
  
Weekend hikes with nothing but a survival knife and a thermos of water had appealed to their youthful sense of adventure, while they learned important skills. Logan had also asked for the children to learn how to fight, self- defense was how he'd phrased it, but Logan thought differently. The X-Men had been in two significant battles thus far, and in both cases, Logan had fought a skilled enemy. After each fight Logan had begun to realize he remembered more fighting skills. At this point he was a proficient martial artist.  
  
But Charles had flatly denied him. The children should concentrate on learning to use their abilities to benefit other people. If mutants did what was right, then mankind should come to accept mutants and there is no need for fighting.  
  
But will people really come around to mutants? Isn't it all really hopeless?  
  
Charles had no idea where that thought came from. Of course it wasn't hopeless. Ever since his powers had awakened he'd dedicated his life to bringing peace between humans and mutants. Humans would accept mutants in time.  
  
But what if they didn't? Humans fear what they don't understand. What if they fear mutants for all time?  
  
They won't, Charles insisted to himself.  
  
But there are many who don't even accept homosexuals, or people with a different color skin yet. Isn't it possible they'll never accept mutants?  
  
That's impossible. Humans will accept things, eventually.  
  
But isn't it possible they won't?  
  
Charles sighed. His eyes became sad as he looked out at the children playing basketball, or those trying to pull Peter and Logan away from their beers for rides on the men's shoulders.  
  
Yes, it's possible.  
  
************************************************  
  
As a jet with the Shadowlaw insignia sped across the United States, Bison, lord of Shadowlaw, smiled darkly.  
  
************************************************  
  
"Logan, you and Scott have to come to some kind of truce," insisted Jean Grey.  
  
She and Logan stood inside one of the mansion's exercise rooms. Logan had found a martial arts uniform somewhere, but he only wore the pants and the black belt, preferring to go shirtless. The hatred between the two men had threatened to spill out into the open again over dinner. Jean knew that Scott had gone to the Professor to protest Logan's survival lessons, thinking they were far too harsh for the children. But Logan had a different teaching philosophy; toss them out into a situation and then see how they do. If they do well, great and work can be done to emphasize their strengths. If they don't do well, then he would work to fix their weaknesses. Scott's style of teaching was far more cautious, but neither was less valid than the other.  
  
But Jean knew that the hatred between the two men wasn't over teaching the children. It was about her. But Jean had chosen Scott; Logan knew that. He just couldn't completely accept it. And Jean couldn't totally forget about him romantically. Which was making things difficult for all three of them.  
  
"Please, Logan," she pleaded, "make some kind of truce with Scott. For me."  
  
Logan sighed and took a hard swing at the punching bag, puncturing it. "Okay Jean. I'll do it."  
  
"Thank you, Logan."  
  
************************************************  
  
After showing and getting dressed, it took Logan a while to find Summers, but he eventually found him in the garage, working on one of his sports cars.  
  
"You know, Jean must love it when you come back to the room trailing grease behind you," commented Logan as he tossed Scott a towel.  
  
"Well I usually do my best to clean myself up before I see her," came the retort.  
  
Logan shifted on his feet. "Listen, Cyke, I don't like you, and you sure as hell don't like me. We know that we're both in love with the same woman. Now you think I'm gruff, shiftless, and I don't care about anyone. Well, until recently you would have been right, but I'm gonna tell you something you can't ever repeat. Because the truth is, I've really come to care about these kids, and this school. You and I think these kids need to learn different things, but we agree they have to learn."  
  
Summers nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Good, because I think you need to relax. And so, I will take you, kicking and screaming if I have to, to a bar I know, and the two of us are gonna get good and drunk."  
  
Logan walked up to Scott and slapped him on the shoulder hard enough to make Scott almost lose his balance. But Summers smiled tightly. He'd show Logan how to hold his liquor.  
  
************************************************  
  
The tavern that Logan led the two of them to was in the nearby town of Westchester. It was clean and bright, for a bar, at least. And the company seemed somewhat agreeable. No one questioned Scott's glasses or gave Logan a second look. Much of the furniture looked too new. Scott was certain Logan had been here before. The two men sat in an uneasy silence for a few minutes.  
  
Their attention was quickly drawn to the door upon the entrance of two men. One was Asian, tall, powerfully built, and handsome, dressed in a black kung fu uniform. The other man was white with shoulder-length blond hair. He looked like a California surfer, but he looked far too comfortable in his Armani suit.  
  
"You can't imagine how surprised I was when I saw your trailer out there!" said the blond man, laughing.  
  
"Well how do you think I felt?" asked the Asian man, who looked like he was Chinese, "Last I heard you lived out in Seattle, so what are you doing in New York?"  
  
"Hey, you forget I'm one of the richest men alive. You think I can avoid coming to this god-forsaken city? Heck, just being in this state makes me feel soiled!"  
  
The two men shared a laugh as they each grabbed a beer from the bartender and took the table next to Scott and Logan. Both of the newcomers nodded their heads in greeting to Logan and Scott as they sat down.  
  
Everything progressed quite peacefully for another ten minutes or so when one of the patrons cried "Hey Rog, turn the news up there!"  
  
The news report filled the room. "The government has recently formed a new task force for the military and law enforcement agencies with representatives from around the globe to investigate the possible threat of mutants. The task force is headed by Air Force Colonel William Guile, a decorated officer."  
  
Logan noticed that the two men next to him quickly looked at each other.  
  
"The goal of this force is to determine whether or not mutants pose a threat to humanity. They will develop methods to detect, contain, and apprehend mutants. Later this year, Colonel Guile will be expected to report to Congress on his group's preliminary findings. Such a report could lead to the discussion of past mutant issues, such as the controversial Mutant Registration Act that was sponsored by Senator Robert Kelly, but narrowly defeated last year."  
  
"That's it, get all those muties and get 'em away from here!" commented one of the men on the other side of the bar.  
  
"Hey, if there's anything against mutants, Guile is the guy to find it," commented the blond man, "and if there's nothing against mutants."  
  
"You got a problem with mutants, bub?" growled Logan. The man turned to him.  
  
"I was only saying that Guile is the man for a job such as this," said the stranger, standing up.  
  
"Ken," said his Chinese friend, "don't do it. This punk isn't worth it."  
  
Logan stood up quickly. "Who you calling a punk, bub?"  
  
The blond man, Ken, had a cocky grin on his face. "What do you think, Fei Long? You up for a brawl?"  
  
"Are you kidding, Masters? I've been dying for a fight all week."  
  
Fei Long stood up, cracking his neck and shoulders as he did so.  
  
"Logan, gentlemen," said Scott warningly as he got to his feet, "this is not the time or place for a brawl. Logan, let's go somewhere else, where the company is better."  
  
"Not until this wimp admits that a mutant can take him to the ground."  
  
Ken laughed. "Man, don't you recognize me? I'm Ken Masters, the best fighter in the world!"  
  
"Yeah? Well I'm Logan, and I'm the best at what I do!"  
  
At that moment, Logan's claws popped out from between his knuckles, the admantium glinting under the bar's lighting. Ken's and Fei's eyes widened in surprise.  
  
"Hey, that's a neat trick," commented Fei Long.  
  
"You ain't seen nothin' yet," came Logan's response.  
  
"DIE MUTIE!"  
  
Logan turned just enough to see one of the patrons swing a chair at his head. The chair shattered as it crashed into Logan's admantium-reinforced skull. But there was still enough force to send him to the ground.  
  
"Wa-chaa!"  
  
Fei Long's first kick destroyed what was left of the chair, then his roundhouse kick connected with the attacker's stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Fei's backfist connected with the bridge of the nose, sending the man to the ground.  
  
"We were brawling here, do you mind?"  
  
Scott saw several of the man's friends grab other improvised weapons and begin to attack. There was no time for subtle niceties. He lifted his glasses a fraction above his eyes. Crimson energy lanced out, shattering the chair one of them held. The next blast knocked him back several feet. People screamed and began running for the exits.  
  
Two men charged Ken and another attacked Scott. Ken took out both with ease, surprising Scott to no end. But a punch and a roundhouse kick later and he'd dealt with his own attacker.  
  
Logan and Fei Long had faced off with each other. Logan attacked with wide punches and kicks, while Fei kept his movements tighter and faster. Logan backed up a step to ready another attack, but Fei Long beat him to it. The Chinese fighter rushed in with a punch, catching Logan in the chin. The second blow landed in his stomach, and the third struck just below the neck with enough force to knock Logan down. But he was up again in an instant. His return punch landed in Fei Long's stomach, admantium knuckles delivering a heavy blow. Fei backed off a few steps, having gotten the wind knocked out of him.  
  
"Whew, you have a hell of a punch," complimented Fei.  
  
Logan grinned. "And you're not bad for an actor."  
  
Fei Long's smile widened. "Aha! So you did recognize me. I knew even in this backwards neighborhood I'd be recognized. You ready for round two?"  
  
"Who said round one was over, bub?"  
  
At that moment, the four men heard sirens. Ken groaned. "Aw man. Cops. This is gonna mean some serious graft to make sure Eliza doesn't hear about this one."  
  
"Logan, we have to go," said Scott.  
  
Fei Long and Logan both stood straighter, getting out of their fighting stances. "Another time," said Logan.  
  
"I look forward to our second round, my mutant friend," agreed Fei.  
  
Logan grinned and nodded, then he and Scott raced for the car and sped off towards the mansion before the police arrived.  
  
Ken and Fei Long stayed however, finishing off a few more beers. "You know, those were the first mutants I've ever met," commented Ken.  
  
"Yeah, same here," agreed Fei, "but they weren't bad."  
  
Ken shook his head. "Nope. They were pretty decent guys. Well, how about a toast to Guile not finding anything against mutants like those two gents."  
  
"Here here."  
  
***************************************************  
  
Central India was hot, dry, and sparsely inhabited. But there was one village that sat off a tributary of the Ganges. It was mostly unremarkable; the same as countless other small, poor villages within the country. But there was one thing that made the village unique. In the center of the main home square, there stood a ziggurat. Twenty feet across at its base and nearly the same high, it was a nexus of powerful energy.  
  
At its summit, a man sat in a meditative pose. He was thin, almost skeletally so. He was bald, but covered in vibrant red tattoos. His eyes were closed in serene contemplation. His protégé stood on the step below, watching the master. Dhalsim had long brought peace and healing to the village, as was his charge.  
  
Suddenly, his milky-white eyes opened. "Great evil is gathering strength. Changed humans will join this evil. A great leader will be overthrown in his own mind."  
  
"Master Dhalsim, can this evil be defeated?"  
  
"Yes, but only if all those who have the hearts of heroes unite. This evil cannot be contained by force alone. Only unity, balance, and sacrifice will prevail."  
  
The rose to his feet slowly, languidly. The hot noonday sun beat down on him, but he took no notice of it. Slowly, he began to descend from the ziggurat.  
  
"Master Dhalsim, where are you going?"  
  
"Where I am needed most," said the monk simply. With less than a puff of wind and a whisper, he was gone.  
  
***************************************************  
  
Guy Hintao sat meditating on the slopes of Mount Fuji. His orange and black uniform stood out against the grey and white of the stone and snow. The cold wind bit into his skin like knife wounds. He focused on nothing but the cold pain, and then transcended it. He let his mind wander. An indefinite time later, his thoughts drifted to street fighting and those whom he'd met in his journeys. He knew of the evil of M. Bison, and his responsibility as heir of the Bushin style to defeat this terror.  
  
In the moments when Guy examined himself, he realized that he felt the honor of the fights against the evil of Bison and his Shadowlaw organization had been taken by Ryu Hoshi. Though he knew such thoughts were of no matter on the grand scale of destroying evil, Guy still wished he could have faced Bison himself. But Guy knew Ryu, as an ally, and as a friend. Guy knew he was an honorable man who sought, in his own way, to protect the weak and defeat evil. He was perhaps not as zealous as Guy, but that might be why he had often succeeded in place of the ninja.  
  
Suddenly, the air turned chill. The cold wind took on a sinister pall that affected the Bushin warrior down to his bones. The chill of true evil.  
  
Guy shuddered. Bison's evil felt like this, but not so intense. Something was different about it. Something had happened that had made this evil worse. Guy knew instantly that there would be no way he could fight this evil himself; he would need help. The one person who could stir jealousy in the ninja's heart was the one person he knew he would need help from: Ryu. He was also possibly one of the few who would believe his fears. Guy rose to his feet and began the trek down the mountain. He knew Ryu had returned to Japan. It was only a matter of finding him. 


End file.
